someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lone Wolf Radio.
I had heard about a mod recently released on pc that restored deleted dialogue of the radio station called lone wolf radio. Seeing how it was abandoned throughout the entirety of the fallout new vegas. I decided to install it. I loaded up the game as usual, and upon walking it hit me. “Lone Wolf Radio signal found” eager to hear I tuned to the channel, but all I got was static. I fast traveled to lone wolf radio, and saw nothing. Dwelling deeper into the game as usual with new vegas, I didn't change the radio station. It soon hit night, and I heard a voice. Which at first made me jump, forgetting that I had left the radio tuned to lone wolf. The radio host would ramble on, and on about how life wasn't worth living, and especially how the young children shouldn't have to suffer living out there in the Mojave. Suddenly the man stopped, and it reverted back to static. Several hours later the man made his return, this time I could hear faint screaming, as if someone was being held against their will. Immediately after, I received a quest called “Little dead riding hood.” First on the agenda was to investigate lone wolf. I tried to fast travel to lone wolf radio’s location, but the game wouldn’t allow me. Strange I thought, as I could fast travel so easily in my many playthroughs, but I headed to lone wolf radio. It was quite a journey since I was in Novac. I decided to take the safe way to conserve ammo just in case the situation warranted action not knowing what awaited me. The man was rambling, but the only thing that would stick with me was “Everyone is gone. You are all alone. Let it all end.” He would later go on to say he would “cleanse the young.” As I get near, the radio went silent. I approached the trailer only to find it abandoned once again, and the quest updated saying “You have to be faster next time.” I examined the area only to find blood on the dirt, and towards the front of the trailer. I quit the game, and decided to look up any information at all regarding the mod. I could not find anything, backtracking to the mod site I had downloaded it from, it had been removed, as if it never existed. I researched further and the only information found was a no name site that reported why Bethesda removed the dialogue was because of the brutality, and the simulation of multiple children being murdered. Being all involved in school, I had quit playing new vegas for a few weeks. Looking for an escape to the massive assignments I had due, I decided to play new vegas once more. Since my last save file I was just aimlessly wandering around the wasteland. Falling deeper into the game I heard a familiar creepy voice. The quest popped up once more. “Little dead riding hood.” I rushed to the station, hoping I'd make it in time. He continued with his “Everyone is gone. You are all alone. Let it all end.” In my attempt to stop this madman, I pulled out my sniper to scout the trailer. I seen the man, moving frantically. The sounds of pleading coming from an innocent child, and the cynical laughter of the deranged madman horrified me. To finally stop this madman I decided I'd pull the trigger, but I remembered the perk that I'd get having helped the madman. Weighing my options I decided I’d assist the lonewolf in his mission. I couldn't keep count on how many children were killed, but it never seemed to get me any closer to unlocking the perk. I felt sick to my stomach, I had been helping this madman, and for what I thought? A silly perk? I had gained the trust of the madman, and seeing no positive outcome, I had to kill him. He brought another victim, and I've decided tonight was the night I killed the man who pushed me into the darkness with him. As he lay dead, a small box popped up. “Congratulations, you've done it, you're a character of high moral standing.” I was brought to tears realizing what I had done, and how awful I felt. There was never a perk, never a light at the end of the tunnel. I have yet to play new vegas after that. I looked through my mod folder, and didn't see the lonewolf radio mod, but I know I never uninstalled it. I had no intention of playing anytime soon, or at all really. Maybe when I forget, I'll probably play it again. I had heard about a mod recently released on pc that restored deleted dialogue of the radio station called lone wolf radio. Seeing how it was abandoned throughout the entirety of the fallout new vegas. I decided to install it. ~~~~ Category:Fallout New Vegas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story